This is Definitely Not Twilght
by kldd
Summary: In my version of twilight there won't be any damsel in distress crap and won't be any weak Bells. Jacob totally takes what's his so if you want to read a story with some kick-ass characters read this.


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, If I did Leah and Bella would be my bestfriends and Paul and Jacob would be everywhere with me shirtless every damn day , Stephenie Meyer and her people do.**

Leah Clearwater

She is one of the prettiest girls on La Push she has long uber thick hair that went down a bit past her waist. She had amazing legs which fit if you take into account her 5'8 stature. Her eyes were almost like a cats would be, there a dark grey color with a little blue around the middle, with feather duster eyelashes. Her smile could put anyone to shame. She was a tomboy, loving to play sports she played basketball, volleyball, she swam competitively, and did gymnastics. How else do you think she kept up her killer body. She used to date Sam Uley, everybody loved them together they had been together since they were 15 up until they were 18.

Leah and Sam were meant to be married but everything came crashing down on her when her cousin Emily came down to her reservation from the Makah reservation. Sam had told Leah that he was a wolf when he was they were both 17 and she knew what other supernatural beings existed. Even though he didn't imprint on her he loved her more than his own life and vowed to fight it. So when Emily came down everything changed, one glance was all it took and Leah's Sam was gone. Sam had just hid it from her so that she wouldn't worry and would tell Leah when Emily was far, far away back where she came from.

Everything was going fine and to plan, after a week Sam had made sure he never saw Emily and had Leah all to himself. He went wolf a lot more willing himself to break the imprint. He didn't tell the Elders because they would probably start spewing some crap about " You can't go against what the gods planned for you" or " Emily is meant for you not Leah, you can't break an imprint". He wanted his own free will to love whoever he wanted and not have his choices taken away from him just by one glance. He didn't love Emily even his _wolf_ didn't even like her there was something vindictive and evil about her two things that Leah was not.

Two weeks and he only ever felt a dull ache when he kissed Leah and he could start to feel the bond breaking. But, one day Emily threw herself on Sam and forced him to do some things that he never planned nor wanted to with other than Leah. This sealed the bond and he was forever stuck with Emily freaking Young. Leah found out and it didn't make her bitter because Sam told her and she understood why. She knew that he had fought hard for her and it was that bitch Emily's fault, it killed her but she had to let him go. They became better friends than boyfriend/girlfriend and they realized that they were never meant to be a couple. Without her knowing she became more wise , outgoing, loud and wasn't just the quiet girl who let _everything _roll off her back. She started to dress different too more sexy and racy clothes not just jeans and a tee-shirt. She became ten times more gorgeous and hotter than she already was.

Emily

The Bitch.

Emily has always jealous of Leah, because she felt inferior and she really was just a cold-hearted bitch. She had both her parents but they saw through her façade but still loved her unconditionally, like any good parent would, they overlooked her faults and treated her like a princess. But like with any choice there are always casualties, little Em thought that she was entitled to anything and anyone. So basically when she didn't get her way she turned into a _mega bitch_. If her parents had tried to prevent some of this shit, but who knows with some people (_most likely Emily) _it doesn't matter what the parents do the still turn out like total ass hat.

Sam

Leah's ex-lover/best friend, Emily's slave (ha, fate's a bitch), Alpha of the la push pack.

Paul

He makes himself look like her enemy but he really just doesn't want to hurt Leah and is _MADLY _in love with her. He's pretty good at acting like an ass but he really does care about her and nobody in the pack knows. I mean it's hard but he can block his thoughts really well. He also acts like he hates Bella , Leah's soon to be best friend (AN: I'll go into that in chapter two when the story actually starts) but he actually doesn't he just needs to keep up his asshole act. Paul Lahote really is one piece of hot man. He has the best body out of all the pack. He's not to bulky like Sam (but Sam is still fucking hot too) no, he's tall as fuck at 6'8 but that's a trait that all the shapeshifters have it just comes with phasing but he is one of the tallest. He has an eight pack that every girl on the res finds themselves drooling over (even Bella and Leah but would never admit it). His hair is cropped but it's still long enough that when it gets wet it falls into his eyes. Speaking of his eyes him and Leah do have something in common though both their eyes are gorgeous he has one really dark brown eye which is the left one, and a forest green one that's about the same color as the rich forest green of the trees right after it rains.

Jacob

Leah's other best friend/ Bella's somewhere between boyfriend and best guy friend they're not quite sure yet/ rightful alpha of the La Push pack. Jacob and Paul are the hottest wolves in the pack besides sweet innocent Seth. Leah and him have known each other since they were babies and are _mega _protective of each other. Even though they're the same age Jacob acts like he's the older sibling and is always there for her, and was there through her dad dying and everything. Even beat up Sam before Leah forgave him and held her as she cried. So basically the best, best friend you could ask for.

Embry/Quil

They're in that circle of friends with Leah and just as protective of her as Jacob and sometimes more. Both hot looking people and bet no one would mind having a go with one of them. Ever.

Jared

Basically Sam and Paul's closest guy friend besides each other. He doesn't like Leah because his imprint Kim was being a bitch and saying really bitchy things to Leah and just being a jealous hoe. So Leah being true to her form called her out on it and nobody's supposed to call out imprints (An: not something that I agree with just something that I picked up from that horrible excuse of a book series _Twilight_.) and said something along the lines of "Bitch I don't know who you think you're fucking talking to but, trick you don't know me so you better close your mouth before I slap you upside your head" and let's just say that didn't go over well. Kim bursted into tears, fake tears may I add and Sam had to Alpha order him not to hurt Leah.

Bella

Bella is just about as beautiful as Leah but she has her on the height. She has long wavy extra thick hair down to her waist it's a really dirty blond color with really light blonde natural high light's she is 18 just like Jacob and Leah Paul's one year older than them. She's 5'6 and Leah holds that over her head constantly. Her eyes aren't really an almond shape more wide and big. Instead of brown for her eyes (AN: by the way Kristen Stewart the girl who plays her is actually blond with blue eyes so that's what her character is going to look like) like her usual portrayal she has really light pale crystal blue eyes. Her and Leah's body types are exactly the same they both have that sport background even though she didn't play basketball but did play volleyball ,swam competitively, and did gymnastics. They have that sport's body that is curvy but also muscular they bath have an outline of six-pack but not like Paul's or Jacob's nothing manly but still viewable enough that you can tell that they take keeping in shape seriously. She never dated the Edward she found him weird and creepy but is really close friends with Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. Leah becomes close friends with them when Bella introduces them to her in chapter two.

AN: I hope that everyone enjoyed the first chapter and if you liked how I changed the dynamics of the twilight characters and just the twilight in general and I bet if Meyers hadn't portrayed Bella in such a whiny bitch damsel in distress selfish person who played with tow guy's hearts and gave her a back bone and if she had made Leah less of a bitch and develop her story Bella and Leah would have been great friends. Please review and message me if you have any questions and I'll explain, Kaylyn out.


End file.
